Eye on the Prize ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 14
Jared beats a boss, uses the Staff of Samaria to solve every puzzle, and reaches Turtle Rock. Synopsis Jared continues through Misery Mire. It is not surprising that the big chest wasn't useful. The big key allows Jared to travel through a new door. Jared realizes that he is almost dying. He finds a room full of money. He uses the Staff of Samaria to avoid a puzzle. Jared finds a bombable wall. He is attacked by zoros. "They're zoros! But rat fuckers is a way better name!" Jared dashes out of the room. Jared gets chased, but dukes the homing attack. Jared is glad that he finally stopped the beeping. "About time! It gets old real fast!" Jared takes another hit. "Oh don't you dare bring the beeping back Jared! Mother fucker!" Jared arrives at the boss. Jared is happy to see it, and attacks all the eyeballs. Jared is hit by a lightning bolt, losing all his hearts. A fairy revives him. Jared attacks the eye, and makes jokes about it. The boss is killed. Jared wonders if he should continue to check the dungeon or not. Jared wonders what to do with his keys, and isn't sure if keys transfer between dungeons. You can buy keys in the first game! Jared continues to investigate the dungeon. Jared solves a torch puzzle. The ground rumbles, and Jared isn't sure what is happening. Jared finds a chest which has the compass in it. Jared believes that there is probably only one chest remaining, which should have the map in it. Jared heads back to the witch's hut as Jared needs magic. "I've put colored goop in matching colored jars! Would you like to put some goop in one of your bottles?" Jared buys some blue and green goop - and collects them in the opposite order to what he says. Jared states that Turtle Rock requires a lot of magic. Jared is so glad he found Ether when he did, or he may have given up. Jared arrives at Turtle Rock as he no longer needs the Quake Medallion. The turtle's face disappears. Jared rides the staff of Samaria's bridge. The first chest contains a key. The previous keys do not carry over. Jared gets attacked by lasers. A skeleton head slowly moves towards Link, and Jared teases it by leaving the room just as the skeleton gets to him. Jared finds some. Chain Chomps that don't belong here. The floor starts attacking Link again. Jared makes it to another room where he needs the Staff of Samaria to make a platform. He lights up torches as he gets through, solving the puzzle. He finds a Metal Gear spike trap. Jared hums the music. He finds a small key and the big key. Jared accidentally burns a guy rather than building a platform. Jared comes across the giant pipes. Just like 'Merio'! Jared sees a chest in the middle of the room. He decides to ignore it, as he already arrives at the next area. Jared chooses random directions in the hope he goes the right way. He sees the giant chest. Jared yells as he dodges lasers. The big chest has the Quake Medallion in it! He doesn't need that now! Jared gets angry as he sees enemies he is desperate to kill with his bow. A chest gives him the ice rod. Jared opens the door with the big key, and blows up more walls. Jared fights more zoros, and still doesn't know what they are called. "We already went over this, they're zoros!" Jared finds $20 in a chest. Jared searches for a key. He keeps killing enemies hoping that one of them has a key. One of them finally reveals a key as he loses all his magic. Jared tries to decide which door to use the key on, but decides to just do what the game wants him to do. Opening the center chest gives him another key. Jared was not expecting that. He could have skipped it, but at least he knows. Jared finds a fairy, who taunts him at the top of the stage out of reach. Jared almost dies trying to get the fairy. He still has a fairy - everything is fine! The Turtle Rock and Lank argue about watching Jared's videos. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos